A Latest Buzz Valentine
by storyteller69
Summary: Bitter Amanda hates the fact that Valentine's day is coming up and Wilder has yet said anything about it. She really wants to use her first kiss coupoun but maybe it would be used on a prince instead...


A Teen Buzz Valentine

_"Come on Amanda_, not having a date on Valentine's Day isn't so bad!" said Rebecca as she and Amanda walked through the elevator and into the lobby of Teen Buzz. It was a very snowy February morning and the writers of Teen Buzz were just arriving to work. The scent of coffee and sugary bake goods filled the office causing Amanda's nose to wrinkle. She hated coming into the office this early in the morning especially with the aroma she still wasn't use to. 'Easy for you to say, you _have_ a boyfriend" snapped Amanda, hinting her mood. Valentine's Day was near, three days to be exact, and Amanda was feeling the pressure of not having a boyfriend.

Of course she had her eyes on Wilder, the cute skater whose love of sandwiches were a bit too much, but ever since he gave her that coupon for a first kiss, he wasn't making any moves. "Boyfriend or no boyfriend, Valentine's Day can be fun!" said Rebecca as she threw her hands up in the air for enthusiasm. Amanda glared at her through narrow eyes in disbelief. "Whatever" she said as she walked over to her desk and decided to get started. Rebecca sighed and decided to do the same. She tried helping Amanda feel better about not having a boyfriend, which later made her realise it was impossible to do.

Amanda turned on her lap top and decided to finish up the article for DJ by this afternoon. She was very excited and proud of her recent work about how awful school uniforms are and how they should be banned **everywhere. **She smiled at herself thinking about her topic and what good she has done as she began to type up her article. _"DJ is so going to love my topic!"_ she thought to herself, _"It's so fab!"_ Amanda started pounding her keyboard as new ideas and thoughts started to come in. _"Maybe today won't be such an awful day…"_ she thought again, making her smile.

"Guys, you should totally try this sandwich I just made it's…it's… **AWESTRUCK!"** said Wilder as he walked out of the kitchen and hop on top of Amanda's desk. Amanda looked up at him from her lap top and saw what a mess he was. He was wearing dark jeans that had pretty much faded to its full potential, with a dark green shirt to match. Mustard stains took over his ninja turtle shirt and his shaggy brown hair was covered by a black beanie. He bit into the disgusting sandwich as mustard oozed out of the opposite side as his green eyes sparkled with excitement. She loved every minute of it. "Ugh, gross Wilder, what is in that?" said Rebecca gagging. "Well" he started "It has pickles, tomatoes, ham, popcorn, and a little dash of cinnamon." Rebecca rolled her eyes and said "Only you Wilder." Wilder smirked and took another bite of his sandwich.

He then noticed Amanda was staring at him from below, and decided to share his mustard sandwich. "Here take a bite!" he said as he shoved the sandwich in her face. "Gross! Wilder get it away from me!" yelled Amanda covering her mouth. "More for me!" said Wilder as he smirked and took another huge bite. He jumped off Amanda's desk and walked over to his own and continued his sandwich. The doors of the elevator opened and it was Noah and Michael finally arriving to work.

Noah was holding two coffees and walked straight over to Rebecca. He handed her one of the coffees and gave her a kiss. Amanda rolled her eyes, disgusted by their cuteness and decided to keep her eyes on Wilder. Michael walked and greeted everyone as he walked over to his desk to get started on his article. Noah then decided to make his way over to Wilder. "Hey Wilder, what's up?" said Noah stretching his hand out for a shake. "Oh dude you totally missed it, I had the BEST sandwich ever! It was totally **awestruck**" said Wilder as he slapped Noah a high five. "Let me guess, tons of mustard, tomatoes, popcorn, and pickles?" said Noah with a sarcastic look. "And a _dash_ of cinnamon" added Wilder. "Dude can you make me one of those? I haven't eaten any breakfast this morning" asked Noah, always willing to try Wilder's experiments. "Of course bro, let me get my sandwich apron on" replied Wilder as he put on an air apron and dashed into the kitchen.

"Well breakfast is taken care of" said Noah as he smiled over to Rebecca and took a seat over his desk. With Wilder busy in the kitchen, everyone was typing up their articles and focusing on their work. Amanda was just about finish until she felt a slight vibration coming from her pocket. _"What does Daddy's assistant want now?" _she thought as she reached for her phone in her pocket and opened it up.

_Prince Chase 9:30am : Hey beautiful, meet up for lunch?_


End file.
